


Mostly just missed you

by captainhurricane



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Scott misses Reyes. Reyes misses Scott more but dares not say it so bangs him instead.





	Mostly just missed you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn ok don't expect anything deep

There are many ways Reyes sees the world and the people, not all of them positive but all of them exist, right there beside his need to lie, to steal, to hide, to live on without commitment, without ties, without love. He had never wanted to be a good man: whatever he views a good man to be, he had never wanted anyone to make him be one.

Relationships? Hah!

Love? Don’t make him laugh.

Sex? Certainly, as often as possible but as soon as it came with strings attached, Reyes was out of the door, bandaging his heart once more until it was a stifled, ruined little thing, only beating for himself.

He had existed in this wretched universe long enough to know that love did nothing for no one, that sex was the best with both men and women (sometimes at the same time), that some might view this as cynical but Reyes-

Reyes only has need for his own opinion.

That’s what he says to himself all the time, at least. It feels true most of the time. Then he remembers an underling’s birthday, kisses a hook-up straight on the mouth in the morning and gets her wide-eyed look in response, then he finds an injured alien and actually calls for help instead of leaving them to die- he doesn’t have a heart for this, he doesn’t.

All it takes is a ship and a certain man for his resolve to crumble. All it takes is Scott fucking Ryder’s grin and his idiotic willingness to offer a listening ear and a shoulder to not cry on and Reyes is done, hooked, sold to the Pathfinder with the pretty eyes and a wicked grin, who kisses like he was dying for it and takes whatever Reyes gives and gives so much more in return.

All it takes is to have Keema fucking Dohrgunon in his rooms, her hands on her hips and her head cocked for her to say in that frustrating, knowledgeable voice: “Oh, Charlatan. Who’s the one being lead on now?”

Reyes is not being lead on. He says as much to Keema whose eyes widen almost comically. “Ooohh,” she coos. “Are you… ?” He shoos her away before she can finish the sentence. He’s not. He’s not. Yet he still thinks of Scott fucking Ryder’s eyes and hair and hands and cock and ass and smile, that goddamn smile when he’s alone and the Tempest is off saving the galaxy or doing whatever it is the Pathfinders do when they’re busy. Which they always seem to be.

Reyes, of course, hears that there are other Pathfinders now other than just Scott in his lonesome, even jokes about it to Scott one day when they are laying side by side in Scott’s humongous captain’s bed. Scott smacks him with a pillow, but he’s laughing and that laughter is something Reyes wishes to put in a box and only take out when he feels lonely (which is all the time but he hopes Scott never finds out)

Scott finds out.

They’re kissing and kissing and kissing, the last time they were together was two and a half months ago (and three days and four hours) so Reyes doesn’t give a flying fuck that Scott’s crew had given him the stinkeye when he had swaggered into the ship and straight to the captain’s quarters. What matters is Scott going straight for Reyes’ ass and grabbing a handful, what matters is Reyes’ own un-gloved hands sliding into Scott’s hair and tugging it until Scott laughs into his mouth.

“What do you do- nh- usually do when I’m not around?” Scott asks, still laughing, still kissing him, still kneading his ass like it was the best thing Scott had ever touched and Reyes slips, breathing hard against Scott’s mouth.

“Wait for you to get back,” he says and goes for another kiss but Scott stills, almost forcibly putting distance between them.

Reyes can feel heat on his face. Dammit.

Scott stares. “Was that a joke?”

Reyes can feel the heat growing even hotter. His hands have slipped down Scott’s shoulders. He squeezes. “It’s- it’s nothing, come on, darling, I didn’t come here to talk-“

But Scott backs away, back against the wall of his cabin. “Oh, Reyes,” he says.

“Shut up,” Reyes says but it lacks heat (the only heat is on his face and between his legs and in Scott’s darkened eyes).

“Are you lonely without me?” Scott just has to ask, just has to tug Reyes closer again. Just has to put his mouth against Reyes’ pulse.

Reyes wraps his arms around Scott’s waist and squeezes. “How dare you,” he says, once again without heat.

Scott pats his ass and kisses his neck, shifts so that they’re once more reaching each other’s lips. “You’re cute,” Scott says.

“How dare you,” Reyes says again and pushes Scott back against the wall, claims his mouth deeper, fiercer until Scott is half-laughing, half-moaning and slipping his hands between them to tug on both of their belts and their trousers.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, their tongues push, their teeth nibble and bite: Scott groans when Reyes sucks on his tongue, Reyes bites back an actual growl when Scott’s warm hand slips into his pants and wraps around his cock, already twitching for attention.

“Scott,” Reyes purrs, pushes back the flash of anxiety from their earlier words, brings back the desire, the love and tugs at the hem of Scott’s shirt. “Want you,” Reyes manages when Scott gets the hint and slips off his shirt with ease, instantly pushing his hand back into Reyes’ pants.

“Want you too, babe,” Scott grins, his breath stuttering in his throat when Reyes rubs his hand up and down and up Scott’s bared chest, all the way to Scott’s throat, loosely wrapping his fingers around it. Scott’s pulse is painfully fast. The hand stroking Reyes’ cock is slow, but it’s warm and Reyes’ hips push onwards out of their own volition.

“I think I’d rather move this to bed, sweetcheeks, if you don’t mind,” Reyes says, trailing demanding kisses down Scott’s jaw, Reyes’ breathing rough in his own ears.

Scott gives a small, teasing squeeze to Reyes’ cock and withdraws. Reyes bites back an inelegant whine and follows, watches Scott smirk and crawl to the middle of the bed, before flopping down on his back. Scott beckons. Reyes goes, but only after shedding the rest of his clothes and leaving himself the more naked one.

Reyes crawls on top of Scott, presses his hips down to make Scott make one of those delicious, sweet noises once more- Reyes kisses him to swallow that noise, nudges for Scott’s hands to move to his hair. They do, instantly and tug and pull and caress until Reyes is pushing his erection against Scott’s still clothed one, their mouths hard and wet against each other.

Reyes gets his hands on Scott’s bulge, palming it, stroking it until Scott’s hips are twitching and Scott is groaning and pulling at him.

“Re-Reyes, could you-“

“I could, I would,” Reyes purrs against Scott’s pulse, trailing licks and kisses down Scott’s throat, nibbling gently. Scott tugs his head up to kiss him on the mouth: hot and wet and good, so good.

“Suck me,” Scott murmurs, giving Reyes a push, spreading his legs invitingly. “I want you to suck me.”

Reyes is a strong man, at least he believes so, but he is not strong enough to deny that request- especially with the way Scott’s voice is beginning to crack and Reyes’ own dick is poking insistently against the hot body under it.

“Your wish is my command, my love,” Reyes says, kisses Scott on the mouth once more before starting to make his way down. He would spend more t ime on Scott’s throat and neck, or his delicious collarbones or eager nipples if Scott wasn’t pushing him down. So Reyes kisses  and strokes where he can, murmurs a praise or a petname against Scott’s skin until he hears Scott’s huffs and whines and _get on with it_ and Reyes  just know Scott’s cheeks are delightfully pink.

As pink as the head of his cock is when Reyes frees it from its cloth prison, carelessly tossing Scott’s boxers over his shoulder. That same cockhead twitches when Reyes kisses it.

“Toss me the lube, will you, angel?” His eyes are half-lidded as he licks and kisses, reaches out with his right hand when he feels Scott tug his hair and call his name.

“Angel?” Scott huffs as he pushes the lube into Reyes’ hand. Reyes glances up and winks.

“Well, you did descend from the literal heavens to rescue my sad excuse of a planet so,” he says and gently suckles on Scott’s tip while popping open the cork of the lube.

Scott snorts, but his grip on Reyes’ hair is gentle, his nails slightly scratching Reyes’ scalp. “Descended from space, you mean.”

“That’s what I said,” Reyes says and wraps his newly slicked hand around Scott’s base and swallows him whole.

Scott makes the most interesting, strangled noise then, his hips instantly flinching, his cock nearly banging against the back of Reyes’ throat. Reyes pulls back and looks up once more, starting to stroke Scott’s cock in a rhythm only he can hear.

As Scott is mostly laying down, Reyes can’t see his face but he does see the rapidly rising and falling chest, the arm that Scott has thrown over his eyes.

“Are you alright, sweetcheeks?” Reyes kisses Scott’s tip and places his free palm on Scott’s thigh.

“Fuckshit _dammit_ it’s been so long,” Scott whispers, huffs out a brief laughter. “My own hand gets boring instantly.”

Reyes hums and goes back to suckling and licking, guiding the swollen thickness back between his lips. He lets his eyes flutter close as his lips wrap around Scott’s length and inhales.

Ah. There’s nothing quite like the scent of a lover’s arousal, the sound of Scott’s little whines. Reyes takes him deep, then lets him withdraw, then sucks deeper again, always remembering to keep on stroking.

 _“Ahn-_ Reyes, hell, there’s the spot underneath, rememb _\- aaahh-“_ Scott squirms, his legs quivering as Reyes gently pushes at his cock to suck on the underside, to trail it with his tongue until he reaches the tip once more.

“Reyes,” Scott whispers, close to broken, close to desperate, voice thick with something that can only be called affection.

Reyes doesn’t shudder away; instead he takes up a rhythm with his cock-sucking that makes Scott moan: slicks up his hand again to slip it lower, lower to reach Scott’s ass and the waiting entrance. At the first touch of a slicked finger at Scott’s pucker, Scott makes a choked little noise.

“Holy fuck _yes-“_

“Missed your cock, baby,” Reyes murmurs, rubbing at the pucker.

Scott gasps, manages a: “Missed _you,_ Reyes,” before gasping again. His ass is tight when Reyes gently breaches it, just the tip of his middle finger being sucked in. Reyes sucks him deep and pushes his finger deeper, deeper, ears open for signs and sounds of discomfort but only hears Scott’s ragged breathing.

 _Missed you_ , lingers on Reyes’ tongue but he keeps it at bay, instead swirls his finger inside Scott, instead licks at that sensitive spot on the underside of Scott’s cock and takes him into his mouth again and again, listens when Scott tells him to add another. Reyes does, carefully caresses and massages at Scott’s ass until it begins to relax, until Scott’s hands disappear from his hair- Reyes looks up to see Scott grasping at his sheets, cheeks pink and lips parted: shiny and wet.

Reyes’ own erection twitches at that. Later, he thinks and pushes his fingers deeper into Scott’s heat.

Sucking and fingering Scott takes a good amount of time, enough that Scott begins to grow impatient and his mouth begins to get dirty. God, toss Reyes out of the airlock or something, if it’s forbidden to find humanity’s golden boy the best when he’s unashamedly filthy and loose and sexy, then Reyes doesn’t want to be right.

He’s humping at the sheets himself by the time he has four fingers inside Scott and has bitten his way through Scott’s thighs. Scott is moaning and whimpering and pushing Reyes off with his foot until Reyes withdraws.

“I don’t want to come without you in me,” Scott huffs, placing a palm on his own cock and making a face.

“Sexy,” Reyes murmurs and crawls on top of him to kiss his cheeks and his mouth, then crawls further to the night table to dig out a condom. Scott grabs Reyes’ cock and gives it a few, good strokes, breath hitching.

“I’ve gone too long without anal with you so I want it,” Scott huffs as Reyes pulls back, condom between his fingers.

“Eager,” Reyes says and flicks Scott’s nose, groaning when Scott squeezes his cock. “I would say we’re not in any hurry but you kinda make, ah, good case for yourself, my love.” There it is again, love. Yet it feels right to say it, to see Scott’s eyes brighten, a grin form on his face. He squeezes Reyes’ cock again and Reyes’ hips twitch.

“Enough, you minx. I’ll fuck you into the mattress before you can say Kadara,” Reyes says and pulls back from Scott’s reach, tugging his knees under Scott’s spread  thighs and giving his knees a push so Scott would bend them further. Scott does so, even hooks his arms around his kneecaps.

“Kad- nnnnh-“ Scott’s head flops back when Reyes guides himself into his heat, doesn’t wait for long enough to Scott to adjust before pushing and pushing and pushing until he can’t push anymore and his balls are snuggly pressed against Scott’s ass.

Scott inhales. Reyes smiles at the sight and leans down to catch Scott’s mouth.

“Fucking fuck me,” Scott groans when Reyes’ hips still. “God, Reyes, just- fuck-“

Reyes gives his lips a playful little lick and pulls his cock back until it almost flops out- then pushes back in, slowly, so slowly that a delicious full body shudder runs through Scott. Fuck almost slips out of Reyes himself. Scott is tight enough inside to fit snuggly around Reyes’ cock, wet and hot enough to make it almost burn. It’s like Reyes can feel Scott’s heartbeat.

Reyes slips a curious hand between them, fingertips trailing where they are connected, to feel how Scott’s rim is stretched around his cock.

Scott whimpers, his legs dropping around Reyes’ waist. “Your cock feels amazing,” Scott murmurs, nearly wheezing so Reyes kisses his cheeks, his forehead, cups his face between his hands to kiss him on the mouth. “Fuck, Reyes, I missed you but I also missed this,” Scott continues to whisper, his arms slipping around Reyes’ neck. “Your cock in my ass. How do I feel, Reyes? Am I tight?” Scott clenches and it’s Reyes’ turn to shudder.

He takes his revenge by biting Scott’s earlobe, by giving him a couple of particularly hard thrusts that nearly move Scott up the bed. “Yeah,” he purrs, licking over his bitemark and swallowing Scott’s moan. “So hot and soft around my cock. Maybe I’ll eat you out afterwards, just to see if you can get hard again from it. Then again, I already know you can, baby boy.” He accentuates his words with another hard thrust and slowly begins to thrust in a rhythm that leaves Scott shaking.

“Oh, God, Reyes,” Scott crumbles to pieces, his fingertips digging into Reyes hair. He already sounds out of it and the night is only beginning:: Reyes is eager to wrench at least two or three orgasms out of his boy if he can.

And he can.

“Stroke my dick,” Scott manages between grunts and whines, his head thrown back in pleasure as Reyes fucks him deep with each slow, measured thrust.

“No,” Reyes hums and nibbles Scott’s neck. Scott’s legs around his waist tighten, Scott’s heels pressing on the dimples just above Reyes’ ass.

“Reyes,” Scott hisses and squirms but Reyes pushes in deeper, harder, pulls back from Scott’s embrace to take a hold of Scott’s ankles.

Scott’s eyes blink open for a second, as do Reyes’. They look at each other for the tiniest fleeting second before Reyes begins to fuck him, thighs quivering and balls slapping against Scott’s ass. Scott lets out a continuous stream of gasps and moans, his beautiful, toned body arching against the sudden onslaught. Reyes loses himself in it, lets his hips work in slamming his dick inside Scott again and again. He squeezes his eyes closed, his own mouth hanging open, his own sounds loud in his ears.

“Rey-Reyes- Reyes, oh god, so deep, s-so deep-“nothing is louder than Scott, whose words seem to escape the instant some part of him snaps, the instant Reyes pushes inside. “Reyes-“ Scott moans, again and again, Reyes looks at him to see him at his sexiest: flush-faced and nose-deep in ecstasy, head thrown back, mouth open to let out his gasps and moans and Reyes’ name, again and again.

Any kind of a man couldn’t resist or keep himself from coming so Reyes clutches tighter at Scott’s ankles and works his way through his own orgasm, squeezed out by Scott’s inviting insides.

“Oh, fuck, Scott-“he groans, feels himself spill into the condom but still thrusts inside Scott until the condom is full. Reyes doesn’t wait around to calm down, he pulls out, ignores Scott’s whimper and instead swallows him whole- and swallows Scott’s load because Scott’s been holding on long enough and spills the instant a warm mouth and throat surrounds him.

**Author's Note:**

> forever googling things about gay porn: a novel by me
> 
> don't arrest me, world


End file.
